


Pravidlo života

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Seznam životních pravidel Willova otce.





	Pravidlo života

Možná, že by ho to mělo překvapit víc, ale ke konci uznal, že to nebylo úplně neočekávané. Přeci jen on byl ubohý antisociální vysokoškolský učitel, na kterém nebylo nic zajímavého. Jediné, co mělo opravdu nějakou cenu, byla jeho mysl, ale v té viděli krásu jen psychiatři. Nebylo na něm nic.

Na druhé straně byl on, inteligentní, krásný a bohatý psychiatr, který byl oblíbený celou Baltimorskou elitní společností. Co by chtěl někdo jako on dělat s ním? Hrát si s jeho myslí? Vidět, jak až daleko může zajít, než ho rozbije? Pravděpodobně ano. 

Někdo by to nazýval láskou na první pohled, ale taková romance to zase nebyla. Zpočátku ho považoval za dalšího nafoukaného psychiatra, který se snaží studováním jeho mysli získat nějaké ocenění nebo bůhví co. Will ho zpočátku nesnášel. Když však viděl, že Hannibal má o něj opravdu zájem a že se mu snaží pomoci, postupně mu otevřel srdce.

**Pravidlo č. 1**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Nikdy nikomu neotevírej srdce, pokud mu naprosto nevěříš.**

**Vždy skončíš zraněný a tvá ubohá duše na sračky.**

Jeho otec vždy věděl, o čem mluví. Jako vždy měl pravdu. Věřit někomu byla hloupost. Dát někomu srdce? Will se rovnou mohl zabít. Výsledek by byl stejný.

Will si myslel, že Hannibal je jiný, že o něj opravdu jeví zájem, že ho opravdu miluje. Chyba, chyba, velká chyba. 

**Pravidlo č. 2**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Nevěř psychiatrům. Pokud se o tebe starají, je to jen kvůli vlastnímu prospěchu.**

**Jde jim jen o jedno – dostat z tebe to nejlepší.**

Will si nikdy nemyslel, že Hannibal bude něčeho takového schopen. Vypadal jako typ člověka, který když někoho miluje, tak s celým srdcem a naprostou věrností. Možná proto se tak snadno nechal zlákat do jeho silné teplé náruče. Jen proto, že Hannibal vypadal jako tento typ člověka, neznamenalo, že takový byl. 

**Pravidlo č. 3**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Lidé, kteří vypadají dokonale, skrývají obrovská tajemství.**

**Nenech se jimi obelstít.**

Will měl ten den být na univerzitě až do večera. Nějaký student se však rozhodl všechny výuky sabotovat a přestřihl elektrický kabel, který napájel celou školu. Profesoři museli přednášky rozpustit, protože nemohli používat elektronické přístroje a po tmě se také učit nedalo.

Byl pátek a Will se rozhodl, že zajede k Hannibalovi a domluví si s ním plány na víkend, než odjede domů za svou psí rodinkou. Když před domem viděl Alanino auta, nic si o tom nemyslel. Odemkl dveře svými vlastními klíči a otevřel je. Přál si, aby to v životě neudělal. Dole v chodbě bylo po zemi rozházených pár kusů oblečení, jasně poznal Hannibalovu růžovou košili i Alaninu červenou sukni, z patra se ozývalo vrzání. Will nepotřeboval použít svou mysl, aby si dal vše dohromady. 

Svěsil ramena a dveře tiše zavřel. Sklonil hlavu, aby ho vítr nemrazil na tvářích, po kterých stékaly slzy. Nasedl do auta a co nejrychleji odjel. Celou dobu se mu třásla ruka. 

**Pravidlo č. 4**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Starost není ku prospěchu. To řekla i BBC.**

Will celou cestu nevydal jediný vzlyk. Tiše vystoupil z auta, vzal svou tašku a šel domů. Psi ho u dveří přivítali, ale on je nepohladil tak, jako to vždy dělával. Nasypal jim granule a nalil čistou vodu, tašku nechal na stolku v obýváku. Pomalými kroky vešel do ložnice a zamknul za sebou dveře. 

Po zavřených dveřích sjel na podlahu a objal si kolena. Z jeho očí se staly nezastavitelné vodopády a jeho ústa mohla jen vzlykat. Začal se dusit kvůli malému množství kyslíku, které dodával svým plícím. 

Snažil se dýchat, ale smutek, bolest, zklamání, zloba, to vše ho tlačilo k zemi a on neměl sílu to uzvednout. Počet vzlyků se zmenšil a on mohl začít pravidelně dýchat. 

Z kapsy u riflí nahmatal mobil a vytáhnul ho ven. Vytočil číslo, trvalo jen pár zvonění, než se ozval usměvavý hlas Beverly.

,,Hej, Wille! Co potřebuješ? Potřebuješ něco, nebo jsi omylem vytočil moje číslo, když jste se sexy doktorem dělali nezbedné věci?ˮ

,,Beverly.ˮ Willa opět přemohl proud slz.

,,Wille? Wille, mluv se mnou!ˮ Beverly zněla vystrašeně a to pomohlo Willovi se uklidnit.

,,Prosím, přijeď sem, prosím!ˮ šeptal zoufale.

,,Za čtvrt hodiny jsem tam.ˮ

Beverly zavěsila a Will nechal mobil spadnout na zem. Svalil se na podlahu a stočil se do klubíčka. Doufal, že ho to ochrání před světem a před bolestí.

Všichni psi mezitím stáli před jeho ložnicí a zoufale škrábali na dveře.

**Pravidlo č. 5**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Nikdo nikdy neříkal, že život je snadný nebo jednobarevný.**

**Naopak, je velice rozmanitý.**

**Každý den tě nasere někdo jiný, každý den ti někdo jiný ublíží.**

**Každý den ti někdo probodne srdce a tobě nezbude nic jiného, než všechny kousíčky slepit dohromady.**

Neuběhlo ani patnáct minut a Beverlyin hlas se rozléhal po jeho malém domě. 

,,Wille? Wille! Kde jsi?ˮ

Will se podepřel na loktu a druhou rukou odemknul dveře. Beverly okamžitě přiběhla a málem se zděsila při pohledu na uplakaného, v tváři červeného a tak zranitelného Williama Grahama, až se i její srdce začalo rozpadat na malé kousky.

,,Wille.ˮ

Objala ho a on její objetí vděčně přijal. Hladila ho po zádech a snažila se ho uklidnit.

,,Wille, co se děje?ˮ

Will byl neschopný jakéhokoli slova. Beverly nevěděla kolik minut uběhlo, něž Will konečně promluvil.

,,Hannibal, on..ˮ

,,On? Co udělal?ˮ

,,Spal s Alanou.ˮ

,,Cože?ˮ

Beverly nedokázala uvěřit vlastním uším.

,,Přijel jsem k jeho domu, chtěl jsem..chtěl jsem jen vědět, co má o víkendu v plánu. Alanino auto tam stálo také. Odemkl jsem a…na podlaze oblečení a slyšel jsem je.ˮ

,,Wille.ˮ

Beverly ho pevně objala. Jak mu to mohli udělat? Jak někdo může udělat něco takového Willu Grahamovi? Jak mu někdo může tak propíchnout srdce a rozmačkat jej? Copak už si toho nevytrpěl dost? Všem byl ukradený, nikdo se o něj nestaral. 

Hannibal byl jako Slunce, osvítil tu malou osamocenou planetku a donutil ji zářit. Nakonec i ta nejjasnější hvězda přestane po čase zářit.

Willovy slzy smočily její halenku, ale to bylo to poslední, o co se starala. Cítila Willovu bolest a brala ji téměř jako svou vlastní. Málem ji to zničilo srdce.

**Pravidlo č. 6**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Někteří lidé za bolest a utrpení stojí.**

**Jiní by ti měli líbat prdel za tvoji dokonalost.**

**Je jen na tobě, komu dáš přednost.**

Will brzy vyčerpáním usnul. Beverly se podařilo ho přemluvit, aby si lehl na postel ještě dříve, než usnu, což se teď hodilo. Beverly nachystala sklenici vodu a tabletku paralenu na jeho noční stolek. Napsala mu rychlý vzkaz. 

Chtěla se vrátit do práce, aby dokončila rozdělanou práci a mohla tak na Willa dávat pozor. Will stejně spí a až se probudí, bude zpátky.

Zmýlila se.

**Pravidlo č. 7**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Můžu někdy být příšerný, ale nikdy nenechám své dítě trpět.**

**Kdykoli budeš, můj synu, něco potřebovat, vždy tu pro tebe budu.**

**Jsi to nejcennější v mém životě, to si pamatuj.**

Will se probudil dvě hodiny po Beverlyině odjezdu. Vděčně spolknul tabletku na svou bolavou hlavu a zapil ji příjemně studenou vodou.

Chvíli ležel jen na posteli a bez nejmenšího hnutí se díval na strop. Už měl dost toho, jak s ním lidé celý život zametají. Nikdy nepatřil do žádné party, nikdy nebyl vítanou společností, nikdy nebyl uznávaný, nikdy nikomu za nic nestál. 

Mělo cenu se potácet životem, který neměl smysl? Životem, kdy na něj ostatní házeli špínu a bavili se nad jeho bolestí.

Will už to dále nedokázal. Všichni si mysleli, buď že je psychopat, nebo že nestojí za jediný pohled. Jak bude jeho život teď pokračovat? Hannibal a Alana budou pár, on bude považován za pitomce, nebude schopný vydržet nátlak, kterému bude vystaven. Uteče ze svými psy do jiného státu, zase bude sám, zase tu pro něj nic nezbude. Zase se najde někdo, kdo bude chtít jeho křehkou mysl. Jakou mělo cenu pokračovat?

Will vstal a šel do kuchyně. Sedl si ke stolu a vytáhl notýsek s propiskou. 

_ Drahá Beverly,  _

_ děkuju, že jsi tu pro mě vždy byla. Nikdo jiný se o mě nestaral, jen ty. Občas tu byli i Jimmy i Brian, ale ty jsi byla moje nejlepší kamarádka. Kdyby existovalo jiné východisko, nemuselo by se toto stát. Jenže už tu nic není. Od mládí jsem považován za magora a podivína, psychiatři si mě mezi sebou přehazovali jako míček. Nikomu jsem za nic nestál. Omlouvám se, ale já už dál nemůžu.  _

_ Existuje hranice bolesti, kterou dokáže člověk snést, má už byla tolikrát překročena. Nedokážu to dál snášet. Už ani alkohol nedokáže zakrývat mou bolest. _

_ Kousky mého srdce už jsou tak malinké, že je nedokážu dát zpět dohromady, neexistuje ani lepidlo, které by je dokázalo udržet pohromadě. Dostala jsi se blízko, ale stále to bylo příliš daleko. _

_ Prosím, najdi mým chlupáčkům nové domovy. Dej je lidem, kterým přinesou radost. Když jsem nebyl já schopný spasit lidi, i přes neustálé chytání zločinců, doufám, že tímto způsobem přinesu radost. Prosím, dej mému otci dopis na rozloučenou, který jsem mu napsal. _

_ Co se týče mého těla, neřež do něj prosím ani to nenechávej dělat nikoho jiného. Jen mě spal a urnu vyhoď do popelnice nebo ji zakopej na zahradě. V přihrádce v kuchyni by mělo být dost peněz na pokrytí výdajů za kremaci. Jestli to nestačí, vyber peníze z mého účtu. Připravil jsem šek, je podepsaný, stačí, když napíšeš sumu. _

_ Jsi úžasná osoba, pozdravuj i ty dva idioty. _

_ S láskou, Will Graham. _

 

**Pravidlo č. 8**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Někteří lidé nechtějí bojovat.**

**Ne protože by byli slabí.**

**Ale proto, že už nemají nic, co by jim připomínalo, jak krásné je žít.**

 

_ Drahý tati, _

_ Existuje něco, v čem nemáš pravdu? Nejspíše ne. Tohle není tvoje chyba, tak se za to prosím nesuď. Vychoval jsi mě skvěle, dopřál jsi mi nejlepší výuku a já tě za to obdivuji a respektuji. Teprve až teď si uvědomuji, kolik jsi toho pro mě udělal. Dělá to ze mě nevděčného syna? _

_ Nicméně, jak jsi vždycky říkal, láska zabíjí. Lidská hloupost a důvěřivost také. Jen jednou jsem chtěl cítit, jaké to je dotknout se slunce, cítit se jako živá osoba. Spálil jsem se. Měl jsem být opatrný, nenechat se nalákat. Pokušení však bylo až příliš velké. _

_ Je mi líto, že jsem tě jako syn zklamal. Vím, že jsi chtěl vždycky normální dítě a já nesplňoval tvá očekávání. Mrzí mě všechny problémy, do kterých ses kvůli mně dostal. Mrzí mě, kolik přátel jsi ztratil, jen aby si mě hájil. Stálo ti to za to? _

_ Pokud ne, tak se omlouvám. Omlouvám se. Mám tě rád, tati. _

_ S láskou, tvůj Will. _

 

**Pravidlo č. 9**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Není špatné se lišit.**

**Horší je být ovcí v davu.**

Beverly se vrátila kolem páté hodiny ráno. Okamžitě zamířila do ložnice. Otevřela dveře a její srdce se zastavilo. Will ležel na posteli, oči otevřené, na polštářích krev a v jedné ruce zbraň.

,,Wille,ˮ zašeptala. Nedočkala se žádné odpovědi. 

Odešla do kuchyně a opláchla si obličej studenou vodou. Nechtěla si připustit, že toto je realita. Will není mrtvý, v ložnici není krev.

Otřela si obličej a pohled ji náhodou padl na stůl, kde ležely dvě obálky. Jedna s jejím jménem, druhá pro jeho otce.

,,Williame, ty idiote!ˮ zakřičela a pěstí praštila do skříňky.

Na stole kromě dopisů, ležel i Willův mobil, který právě zapípal. Beverly otevřela zprávu, čekala, že bude od toho proradného zkurvysyna Lectera. Nebyla, byla od Willova otce.

_ Ahoj, Willy! Proč ses tak dlouho neozval tatínkovi? Už tě nebaví rybařit se svým starým otcem? No kdybys změnil názor, dej mi vědět. Miluju tě, táta. _

Beverly se rozplakala a sesunula se na zem.

**Pravidlo č. 10**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Nikdy nenechám mého syna žít s tím, že byl nemilovaný.**

V ten den poslala Beverly čtyři zprávy.

_ Hnusíš se mi. Už mi nikdy nechoď na oči. _

_ Stálo ti hrát si s Willovým srdcem, i když jsi věděl, že v sázce je jeho život? Proč si to neutnul dřív, než se do tebe zamiloval, když ty ho nemiluješ? _

_ Jacku, vezmi Briana a Jimmyho a přijeďte do Willova domu. Je to důležitě. _

_ Pane Grahame? Jsem, Beverly Katzová a jsem kamarádka vašeho syna, mohla bych se s vámi někde sejít?  _

**Pravidlo č. 11**

**Seznam životních pravidel Billa Grahama**

**Nikdy není tak hrozně, aby člověk nedokázal opět vstát na nohy.**

 


End file.
